


Vai Vedrai

by Hermonthis



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermonthis/pseuds/Hermonthis
Summary: Because a smile often hides the greatest sorrow. Ficlet.





	Vai Vedrai

**Author's Note:**

> (Written September 2008. I was listening to Cirque du Soleil's soundtrack to 'Alegria' when this hit me.)

Go and you will see the man behind the mask. Because fortune is a fickle mistress, and one decade is equivalent to an evening of decadence for her. _She_ has no regrets, but you do.

So Sarah takes the gilded hand of the man who approaches her in this masquerade of silver and white, of gold and blue, and questions whether the vibrant colour of his hair is his natural tone. It must be, it is so pale and wispy there is no other explanation to this other than the word _magic._

He takes you around the floor as you try to follow the quick movements of his boots. You think he's a little mad in the head for dancing so close to you, while you also ponder the limit of questions - and whether the gaze of his eyes down at your face is completely legal or not.

A child of life, full of paradise in the embrace of the Goblin King. It doesn't sound so scary at all, but the rise of hunger inside your breast certainly says so. Because a smile often hides the greatest sorrow, and what Sarah does not know is not powerful enough to kill him. And when you will leave, he only wishes it was.


End file.
